nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Coins
Coins are often a source of points in many Nitrome games. Coins are often depicted as small gold circles and are often found floating in an area for the player to get, or inside enemies. Depending on the game, they give between 5-100 points. In games Coins have appeared in numerous Nitrome games. Mostly for the use of points for the players. Coins mostly appear in multiplayer games to make a greater competition between the players, as it would be more attractive and considered more valuable than just a regular points container. In some games coins appear as interactive objects that the player might use to operate a machine or use to buy a item. In rare cases coins are even used as weapons. Dangle Appearance Coins from Dangle are circular and surrounded by a white outline. Beneath the white outline is a black outline. The rest of the coin is yellow with a small star placed in that middle that is a darker shade of yellow. Game information Coins are first found in level 1 of Dangle and only appear floating in groups. Coins are often arranged in various patterns and may make a word or symbol such as a arrow. When touched, coins grant five points and they constantly spin. Aquanaut Appearance Coins from Aquanaut are surrounded by a dark brown out line and are octagons. The inside of a coin is gold and have dark brown swirls on them. Game information Coins first appear on level 1 of Aquanaut and are a common type of treasure. Coins yield ten points when touched by the Submarine. Coins are found in jellyfish and in some segments of the sea serpent. Coins are sometimes suspended in the water and occasionally they will begin to shine. Off The Rails Appearance Coins from Off The Rails are circular and have a black outline. The inside of a coin is shiny and golden with a gold star placed in the middle. Game information Coins in Off The Rails float in the air and grant 25 points. They spin around continually and each group of coins is able to be obtained if the player moves at the right angle. Squawk Appearance Coins are circular and have a dark brown outline going around them. The inside of the coin is golden and orange. In the middle of the coin is a golden skull that has a round head, two teeth, and two circular eyes with a triangle cut out of it. Game information Coins grant fifty points upon contact with the Parrot and they appear in large numbers. Collect coins are one of the main objectives in Squawk. Coins will slowly turn and when they are collected they will disappear and four star shaped sparks will come from them. The star shaped sparks will flash white, pink, green, and then disappear. Twin Shot series Appearance Coins from the Twin Shot series are circular with a outline going around them. Silver and bronze coins will have a black outline while gold coins will have a dark brown outline. Game information Coins come in three colours: bronze, silver, and gold. Bronze coins yield one point, silver yield 50 points, and gold yield 100 points. Coins can be obtained by killing enemies, and will yield different amount of coins per enemy. Coins may also be spawned out of thin air and when they land on a surface, they will bounce upward and then fall back down. If coins are left untouched for a period of time, they will begin to blink, and disappear if not collected fast enough. Bronze coins only appear in bonus levels. Double Edged Appearance Gold coins are circular with a black outline going around them. The inside of the gold coin, as their name suggest, is gold. Game information Gold coins can be only obtained by killing an enemy, tossing a chest, or hitting a saytr. A single gold coin is usually dropped when an enemy is killed, but usually over 10 coins are dropped when a treasure chest is thrown. No gold coins are dropped or rewarded when a boss is defeated though. Gold coins will spin around quickly then slowly fade and disappear when a certain amount of time has passed. Nitrome Must Die Appearance Coins from Nitrome Must Die are circular and surrounded by a black outline. In the center of a coin is a dark brown circle and the rest of the coin is gold; if not picked up, they will eventually disappear. Game information Coins are first found on level 1 and are only obtained by killing enemies. Coins grant five points when collected. The harder it is to kill a enemy, the more coins it will drop. Coins constantly spin. Turnament ChangeType() Enemy 585 Rustyard Calamari Blast RPG Knight Trap Castle Corp Mutiny Ice Breaker: A Viking Voyage Platform Panic Magic Touch: Wizard for Hire Vault! Go Pogo Gallery File:Coin_shot1.png|A coin from Double Edged File:Coin,_N.M.D.png|A coin from Nitrome Must Die File:Squawk_Coin.png|A coin from Squawk File:Coiny!.png|A coin from Off the Rails File:Coin_from_aqua.png|A coin from Aquanaut File:Coin,_dangle.png|A coin from Dangle File:Coin_silver,_T.S.png|A silver coin from the Twin Shot series File:Coin_gold,_T.S1.png|A gold coin from the Twin Shot series File:Bronze!,_T.S1.png|A bronze coin from the Twin Shot series PP coin.png|A coin from Platform Panic File:IBVV coin.PNG| A coin from the game Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage File:ChangeType gem.gif| A coin from the game ChangeType() }} Category:Nitrome Must Die Category:Dangle Category:Twin Shot series Category:Squawk Category:Pick ups Category:Off The Rails Category:Castle Corp Category:Aquanaut Category:Rustyard Category:Blast RPG Category:Turnament Category:Mutiny Category:Trap series Category:Calamari Category:Enemy 585 Category:Double Edged Category:Coins Category:Platform Panic Category:Vault Category:Magic Touch series Category:Lockehorn Category:Gopogo Category:Ice Breaker series Category:ChangeType() Category:Colour Blind